


What brings out Scott's beast

by woa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Derek isn't an Alpha, Hurt Stiles, McCall and Hale Pack, Protective!Scott, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, but he's not a beta, or an omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:38:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woa/pseuds/woa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a little drabble of sorts<br/>The pack go against some hunters from out of town who don't follow the code. Stiles gets shot. Scott is FURIOUS!</p>
            </blockquote>





	What brings out Scott's beast

"Stiles!!!"

Scott shouted as he saw his friend- his best friend- fall to the ground in a graceless slump.

Stiles's eyes rolled backward into his head and his right hand clutched his chest- smearing with red as fresh blood poured out.

Scott shot forward- much like the bullet that was now lodged in Stiles' chest cavity.

"no, no, no, no, no, no, no..."

Scott mumbled as his hands went to Stiles' chest then his face and back.

"come on Stiles, hey, look at me Stiles. STILES!"

Scott's voice was strained and panicked as he tried to contain his wolf and help his best friend.

"CALL AN AMBULANCE- SOMEONE- DEREK!?..... please buddy, Stiles, bro, stay with me!"

Scott was so focused on Stiles that he didn't notice that the fight was still going on and that his pack was now losing to the large group of rogue hunters.

So no one came to help their Alpha or called an emergency service.

"hey--- h-hey Stiles, look at me"

Scott patted Stiles' paling cheek, his hands shaking.

"focus on my voice- you'll be okay- everything's fine.... Stiles....."

Some of Scott's wolf's worry leaked through at end, and it whined low and needy.

Then Scott heard a gun cock from right behind him. His human mind made the connection of the sound to the gun to the bullet in his best friend and the wolf lunged back with supernatural speed and ferocity.

Scott attacked the hunter without mercy- ripping the human flesh with his claws and then his teeth when he shifted fully into a wolf without thinking.

The hard growl that Scott made seemed to flip a switch in Stiles' head.

Stiles' eyes opened wide and focused on the beast that was his best friend.

"s-s-Scott"he croaked.

The wolf turned and his glowing red eyes bored into Stiles'.

Scott sniffed the air and then growled once he smelled the blood.

Scott then launched himself at the next hunter and proceeded to claw and bite him in a similar way.

Stiles tried to get Scott to stop once more but before he could open his mouth he lost consciousness.


End file.
